Harry Potter and the Elevator of Secrets
by Sakura1287
Summary: What happens when you stick Harry and Ginny alone in an elevator, Hermione and Draco in a Potions cabinet, and give Ron weird myterious powers he can't explain??? H/G, Hr/D, or maybe Hr/R, or maybe even Hr/R/D..........read to find out!!! **CH. 11 UP**
1. The North Tower

Harry Potter and the Elevator of Secrets  
  
~Hey everyone, this is mah cool harry potter story that I have been working on for quite some time now…..but I just found it in the back of my closet and thought, "hey this is pretty good…I'll post it on ff.net!"  
  
So yeah……It's not anything near what J.K. Rowling can do, I swear she must be a witch herself to write something that good…and OBVIOUSLY I dont own these characters, although we all wish that, don't we?  
  
So that about sums up the opening boringness from the author and the disclaimer, so yeah, here's my story. Oh yeah, Reviews are VERY suggested, the more reviews I get, the longer I will make this story. Deal? Deal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe they've installed elevators here at Hogwarts." Harry said to his friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at Breakfast.  
  
It was the first day of classes, on Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione nodded vigorously. "It doesn't seem right, you know?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. She always was very laid back about stuff. "Eh, I don't mind it. My first class is up in the towers, I think the elevators will come in handy!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ron and Hermione disregarded her opinion. They were set in their ways. The two of them gathered up their stuff, and said goodbye to Harry and Ginny. "We've got potions first, see you guys later in charms." They said, before rushing off.  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" Harry observed, motioning toward where Hermione and Ron once stood.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and said, "You should have seen him over the summer! He wouldn't shut up about her!"  
  
Harry laughed. It really was good to talk to Ginny again. He was forced to stay at the dreadful Dursley's all summer, under Dumbledore's orders. That meant no trips to see Ron and Ginny, like they had planned in forth year. But now they were back at Hogwarts, and Harry planned to take advantage of the time he had with his friends. "So, you have Divination Plus next? How'd you manage that?"  
  
Ginny blushed. She had studied all summer to get into some more advanced classes this year. She was turning into Hermione! "It's uh, my best subject. Come on, let's go, we're probably going to be in the same class if we've both got it now."  
  
Harry grabbed his bag and followed after the eager forth year. No wonder Hermione was her best friend.  
  
Harry started up the stairs on routine, but Ginny stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Let's just try the elevators. Please?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Sighing, Harry obeyed. "If you insist. But I really hate the darned things. They are too muggle-ish, and remind me of being with the Dursley's."  
  
Ginny pressed the 'UP' button and laughed. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll protect you!"  
  
Giving Ginny a sideways glance, Harry smiled. Was she flirting with him? He knew Ginny liked him, but she was usually so shy. Maybe she HAD changed over the summer.  
  
'Ding'  
  
The elevator doors swung open, and Malfoy and his cohorts Crabbe and Goyle sauntered out. 'Just ignore him', Harry thought to himself.  
  
Malfoy walked on as if they weren't even there.  
  
'That was weird…Maybe EVERYONE changed over the summer…' Harry raised his eyebrows as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Hmmm…let's see. There's so many buttons!" Ginny exclaimed, looking over the panel of destinations to choose from. Finally her fingers landed on a button that said "North Tower". The elevator jolted, and Ginny giggled. "Here we go!"  
  
  
  
~What happens on this wonderful elevator ride??? Stay tuned folks; I just have to type it up! I am way too tired now, and I wanna see if ya'll like it first, so feed me reviews so I know if I should continue it!!! Peace! 


	2. What can you do?

Harry Potter and the Elevator of Secrets  
  
~AN~  
  
ok, wow, here's the second chapter! I would've just crammed it all into one, but I was too lazy to type it all up then. When I wrote this, I was just gonna make it a short story, but now I am thinking that I might make it last longer, and make it an actual long fanfic like thing ya know? Well, tell me what you think so far, I will use your ideas if I like them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been moving upward for a few moments when the elevator shaft lurched, made a few nasty popping noises, and then stopped completely.  
  
"What? What's going on!?" Ginny shrieked, clearly nervous.  
  
Harry just groaned. "I knew these things were bad news. The elevator's jammed!"  
  
Ginny blinked. "Jammed? Well, cant they just get us back down with magic?"  
  
"Hello?" came a voice up the elevator shaft. It sounded like Professor Mcgonagall  
  
Harry put his ear up to the wall and shouted, "We're stuck up here! Get us out!"  
  
Mcgonagall shouted back, "Harry? Who else is up there?"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Mcgonagall sighed. "Well, we would be able to get you down, but Professor Dumbledore put a spell on the elevator so that students wouldn't be able to tamper with it with magic. Well, coincidently, the spell was too strong and not even the teachers can fix it."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "So just send Dumbledore out to fix it! I don't want to be late for my first class!" she shouted.  
  
"But he's away at a council meeting with the Ministry of Magic at the moment. He wont be back for a little while. Don't you two worry, we'll get you out. It just may…take awhile." Mcgonagall finished before closing the shaft door.  
  
Ginny's heart fluttered. Alone in an elevator? With Harry? "How long do you think we'll be up here?" she asked Harry.  
  
"A few hours at least…" Harry muttered, sinking to the ground. Ginny followed him, so that she was sitting across from him. "Welcome back, huh?" he said gravely.  
  
Ginny frowned. "Hey, it could be worse. You could be stuck up here with Malfoy!" she joked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Ok, ok. If I had to get stuck in an elevator with someone, I'd want it to be a Weasley."  
  
Ginny blushed. "But you know Harry, I'm not just ANY Weasley…" she trailed off.  
  
"Oh really? Prove it." Harry dared.  
  
Ginny stopped. Prove what?  
  
Harry saw her confusion. "Prove that you aren't just any old Weasley. What can you do that none of them have ever done?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip. She could think of one thing…  
  
On impulse, she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Harry's lips. It caught him off guard.  
  
"Would any other Weasley do that?" she taunted him.  
  
Still dazed at her sudden boldness, he shook his head. "Uh…no…. I don't believe they would." Harry grinned.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them.  
  
Ginny shifted her foot. It was starting to fall asleep. "So uh…what can you do?"  
  
Harry blinked. "What?"  
  
"Well, I showed you what I can do, now what can you do?"  
  
Harry looked at his hands. He couldn't believe that Ginny had just kissed him. He had always just thought of her as Ron's little sister, that had a crush on him. Nothing more. Now he felt a little strange. Her lips had left a funny tingling feeling on his own.  
  
"Hey Harry. I'm waiting."  
  
He thought for a moment. He was the brave Harry Potter; he could do something that would rock her world.  
  
He suddenly leaned forward, and like her, kissed her. But instead of ending it there, he pushed his tongue into her mouth a tiny bit, feeling her tense up. But he didn't slow down, she had asked for it. He explored with his tongue for a little while, and then finally pulled away. He looked at the shocked forth year with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Beat that."  
  
Ginny blushed. Never would she admit to Harry that that had been her first real kiss. He was obviously very experienced. "Uh…maybe later…" she stalled.  
  
Harry laughed. "I was just joking! So, anyways…how was your summer.?"  
  
Ginny could feel herself sweating. She tried to tell him about things that had happened over their break from school, but all she wanted to do was kiss Harry again.  
  
"Well, Charlie and Bill came home for a little while, and Percy was doing a whole bunch of work…Fred and George were working on joke stuff all summer and Ron was practicing flying. Bill went back to Romania, and I really kiss…I mean miss, MISS him." Ginny blushed like mad. Why was Harry doing this to her?  
  
Harry's eyes widened when Ginny said "kiss". Was he really doing this to her? Did she really like him that much?  
  
  
  
  
  
~AN~ Find out soon, in chapter 3! Dontcha just love cliffys? Remember, leave me lots and lots of reviews, and the story gets updated faster! Yeah for reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. Ron's Rules

Harry Potter and the Elevator of Secrets  
  
  
  
Only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like hours to Ginny. She occupied herself with picking at her nail polish, but that only lasted for so long. She was running out of things to talk about with Harry, and was still a little embarrassed about what had happened earlier.  
  
"Harry-" Ginny started, just as Harry said, "Ginny-"  
  
They laughed. "Are you as uncomfortable as I am right now?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Uh-huh! At least it's not just me." She giggled.  
  
Harry sighed. "How long do you think we've been up here?"  
  
Ginny snorted. "Bleh, maybe fifteen minutes. Mcgonagall made it sound like we'd be up here all day."  
  
Harry grinned. "Hey, look on the bright side! We'll be excused from our classes! All except for Potion's probably, Snape wont think this is an excuse. The only excuse he'll take is if you die. Then he cant expel you." He laughed.  
  
Ginny smiled. She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Harry. "So, have you talked to Ron?"  
  
Harry frowned. "What do you mean? We talked to him this morning at breakfast, and we all sat together on the Hogwarts Express…of course I've talked to him!"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, I mean really talked to him. I mean, I'm just afraid he's gonna say some things…. that I don't want him to say."  
  
Harry stared intently at her. She looked very uncomfortable. "What kind of things?"  
  
Ginny brushed her bangs back. "About me. And you…."  
  
He still didn't understand what she was trying to say.  
  
She saw his confusion. She was beginning to get good at reading his emotions. "Harry, do you like me? At all?" she sprung on him.  
  
The question caught him off guard. She was good at that. "Well, I…never really thought about it."  
  
Ginny stayed persistent. "Well, we've got all day, think."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny's intent face. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
She got a sad look on her face. "Because I wanna know from you before you talk to my brother."  
  
He got concerned. "What does Ron have to do with this?"  
  
"I'll explain it later. But first I just have to know how you feel. Ok? I have waited since the day I met you to know if you have even the slightest feelings for me, and I am not waiting any longer. I am sick of being the timid little Weasley girl!"  
  
Harry was blown away by her sudden outburst. He developed a new sort of respect for the girl, for being so open about her own feelings. But he wasn't sure if he shared her feelings. He had always liked Cho Chang, but now he wasn't so sure about anything anymore. He looked up again at Ginny, her eyes searching his own for any sort of answer.  
  
He decided to put his feelings to the test and give it a try. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny yet again, and heard her gasp at his touch. He waited for the fireworks to begin, waited for a rise. He felt the tingly feeling on his lips again. Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss. It felt surprisingly right, like nothing Harry would have ever suspected. They both leaned back to give them a little more room.  
  
Ginny's heart felt like it was going to explode. She had waited for this moment forever, and now that it had finally happened, she didn't feel prepared. She had only dreamed of being this close to Harry. As they were both practically lying on the ground of the elevator, with Ginny's feet up against the wall, they continued to kiss.  
  
Neither of them really realized how intimate this position they were in really was. After a minute or two, Harry hit his head on the wall in front of them. There really wasn't enough room in the small elevator. Reluctantly, he broke off the kiss. "Ouch." he muttered, rubbing his head.  
  
Ginny was at a loss for words. She touched her finger up to her lips, and thought about what her brother had told her before school started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Ginny, I wanna talk to you."  
  
"Yeah? What is it Ron?"  
  
"Ginny, I know you like Harry a lot, but I don't want you bugging him all year. He's older than you and he's MY best friend."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ginny, just don't be flirting with Harry all year ok? Just make it easy on all of us, and stick to your own grade!"  
  
"Ron, you have no right to say that. I LIKE Harry!"  
  
"Ginny, I will not allow you to go out with my best friend, even if he did like you back. Just leave us alone! You're such a pest! Besides, Harry likes someone else."  
  
"Ron…"  
  
"Ginny, just back off."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tear dropped from Ginny's eye before she could brush it away. How could her brother say something like that to her, couldn't he see how much she liked Harry?  
  
That's just the problem, Ginny thought; He can see that I like Harry. But Ron's so greedy; he wants Harry all to himself.  
  
Harry noticed the tear and felt a tug on his heart. Had he done something wrong? "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to go so fast...I shouldn't have done.."  
  
Ginny looked up. "No! It's not you, it's…" she trailed off.  
  
Harry put his arm around her shoulder, and he felt her tense up. He left it there, though. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry, I like you. I really, really like you." Ginny sobbed.  
  
Harry smiled. "I can see that."  
  
She sniffled and looked at him. There faces were really close together, and she could feel his breath on her nose.  
  
Harry could tell she was waiting for him to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. "I uh, well, I feel a lot differently about you now then I ever did before. I'm not sure what I feel right about now." He said honestly.  
  
Ginny nodded. That was good enough. "Well, Ron, he," sniff, "he told me some things before school started this year."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Like what?"  
  
Ginny sniffled some more. "He told me to leave you guys alone, and that you don't like me bothering you all the time. He said I am a pest and that you like someone else. Is that true Harry, do you just think I'm a pest?" she asked, leaving out the part about her not dating Harry.  
  
Harry was shocked. Ron said these things to Ginny? "No Ginny! I don't think you're a pest! I can't believe Ron would say that to you! In fact, I would mad if you DIDN'T hang out with us!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Harry assured her, laying another soft peck on Ginny's lips.  
  
But Ginny dodged it. "I thought you like someone else." She spat.  
  
Harry thought of Cho briefly. She seemed like a distant memory now. When had this all happened?  
  
"I thought I did." He said simply, kissing Ginny again. This time she let him. 


	4. I think I love you

Harry Potter and the Elevator of Secrets  
  
~AN~ hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I used a song in this chappy, it's "I think I love you" by Kaci. Ok, yeah so now start reading.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny were still kissing when they heard another voice up the shaft.  
  
"Hey! Ginny! Harry! Are you guys ok?" they heard Ron's voice shout up to them worriedly.  
  
Ginny gasped and pulled away from Harry automatically. "Uh, hi Ron, yeah we're fine!" she shouted breathlessly.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry added.  
  
"Are you guys bored? What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Ginny blushed like mad and gave Harry a pained look.  
  
He nodded. "Nothing Ron, just waiting to be let out." He replied to his friend in a convincing tone.  
  
"Remember what we talked about Ginny…" Ron warned sternly.  
  
Ginny flinched and looked down at her feet. "Ron!"  
  
Hermione pushed Ron aside. "Hey you guys! Great way to start the year!" she joked.  
  
Ginny smiled. Her and Hermione had talked over the summer. She knew what was going on.  
  
The friends chatted for a few more minutes before Hermione dragged Ron to the Great Hall for lunch. "Come on, 'Mione, I just want to make sure nothing happens!" he explained.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ron, they are up in an elevator. What can you do? Besides, I'm sure nothing will happen." She lied.  
  
Ron scowled. "I just don't want Ginny making a move on Harry!"  
  
"Oh Ron she wont."  
  
Hermione couldn't look him in the eye when she said it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So uh, now what's going to happen?" Ginny asked Harry. They had been in the elevator for nearly and hour now.  
  
Harry brushed her straight red hair out of her face. He didn't know what to say. No one had ever given him such a weird feeling before.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm sleeping  
  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
  
Then all at once I wake up  
  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
  
Before I go insane  
  
I hold my pillow to my head  
  
And spring up in my bed  
  
Screaming out the words I dread....  
  
"I think I love you!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry stared intently at Ginny. She seemed to be thinking really hard about something. She was waiting for an answer, anything to assure her that he felt the same way about her as she did about him.  
  
He felt something inside him change. He couldn't exactly place what it was, however.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
  
I didn't know how to deal with  
  
And so I just decided to myself  
  
I'd hide it to myself  
  
And never talk about it  
  
And did not go and shout it  
  
When you walked into the room.....  
  
"I think I love you!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny couldn't take it much longer. "Harry, Ron said that you and I could never be anything. I know you probably don't like me, but I really like you. I need to know the truth, once and for all. I don't care what my brother thinks!"  
  
Harry stared at her once more. He couldn't put into words what he was feeling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron sat in the Great Hall, stewing over the fact that Ginny and Harry were alone in a together in an elevator. He'd warned her, she had better not do anything.  
  
He felt his anger getting the best of him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did.  
  
He ran out to the elevator and kicked the door with his foot. "Ginny!" he yelled.  
  
When he heard no response, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a few words.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Believe me  
  
You really don't have to worry  
  
I only want to make you happy  
  
And if you say  
  
Hey, go away, I will  
  
But I think better still  
  
I'd better stay around and love you  
  
Do you think I have a case?  
  
Let me ask you to your face  
  
Do you think you love me?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny heard the thud, and then heard her name being called. Knowing it was Ron, she just ignored it.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. Why wasn't he saying anything?  
  
Then the small elevator started shaking.  
  
"What the-?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Hold on!" Harry called to her, grabbing her hand with his own.  
  
It kept on shaking violently, jolting them around like popcorn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
  
~*~*~  
  
Outside the elevator, Ron was shaking as well. His eyes had an evil gleam to them, and he could hear the elevator shaking inside the shaft. He felt another wave of anger wash over him.  
  
Was he doing this? What was going on?  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't know what I'm up against  
  
I don't know what it's all about  
  
I've go so much to think about  
  
Hey! I think I love you!  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny screamed as the bewitched elevator continued to shake. She felt sick. Harry managed to wrap his arms around her, and they held each other close as they got tossed around.  
  
"What's going on!?" Ginny cried.  
  
Harry was about to say "I don't know" when a blinding pain struck his forehead. He cried out in pain and his scar felt like it was going to split his face in two.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Then the elevator dropped. It kept falling and falling.  
  
"We're going to crash!" Ginny cried, as they plummeted downward. Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny!!! Harry!!! NOOO!!!" Ron screamed. He cursed himself. How had he done that? HAD he done that? How had he let his anger get the best of him? Were Harry and Ginny ok?  
  
Where had he gotten that power?  
  
  
  
  
  
~AN~ I needed some drama in this story, sorry. REVIEWS, PLEEZ!!! 


	5. You can't tell anyone

~AN~ Ok, If you have come this far, I am really proud of you, my wonderful fanfic loving followers! I started this fic out as a just a spoof, as you can probably tell by the title of the story, but then I got more and more ideas, and decided to make it a "full length feature!" So, Yeah, I will post the next chappy as soon as my reviews get up to…oh…35? Yeah, 35 reviews and then comes the next chappy. Also I am trying to think of a new title, so if you readers have any ideas, leave me a review with it! Thanks!  
  
Start Reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some Special Thanks:  
  
As you can see, I really love my support from my readers. Thats what makes the world go 'round, right? In FanficLand at least!  
  
Spiffanie Bulb I love you! Thank you for all the ideas on my story, and keep leaving me the pretty reviews! HEHEHE keep on writing your story too, cricken.  
  
Jessalou-1207 Isn't suspense a wonderful thing? Don't worry, I write my chapters pretty fast I wont leave you in suspense for long!  
  
EvilBunnies Thank you for being an avid reviewer, I love you for it! Keep reading my story and I'll keep reading yours!  
  
Kavi-chan hey thank you so much for the reviews, now leave me more, MORE! Haha, I love your story, but you could do well and UPDATE it a little more often…*grumbles*  
  
HarryandGinny4eva I love your screenname, ain't it the truth??? Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Meisako I'm glad you like my story, keep reading it! Thank you for reviewing me!  
  
Tiny Teddy Cool screenname! I'll try and type fast, I know you'll all just DIE without my story…teehee  
  
StephanieCook I promise, more is written I am not just leaving it there…I HATE when people start and story and never finish it...it seems like a waste, huh?  
  
Ok I think that's everyone so far, thank you all for reading my story, I love you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hearing the crash from the Great Hall, Hermione ran out to find Ron in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Ron! What happened!?"  
  
Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. "The elevator, I was just a little angry, I didn't mean to-" Ron was near hysterics.  
  
Hermione hugged him. "It's ok, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." She comforted him.  
  
Ron looked up at her with his eyes full of sadness and confusion. "But you don't understand, Hermione, that was me that, but," he passed out in her arms, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. His wand rolled out of his hand onto the ground. The usually old-looking taped together wand had a strange glow to it.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall ran in just as Hermione was about to pick it up and examine it, and it lay forgotten on the ground. Dumbledore was right on the professor's tail. He had just arrived in from London.  
  
"Please tell me that no one was in that elevator." Dumbledore prayed.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes welling up. "Harry…and Ginny…sir." She gasped between sobs.  
  
His face went pale. He mumbled a few words under his breath and the doors swung open. The elevator was forced upward in reverse, and Hermione's breath caught when the mutilated elevator came into view. The doors were smashed together, but Dumbledore magically forced them apart. Harry and Ginny were both buried under the rubble.  
  
"Minerva, take them to the hospital wing immediately. Hurry Now!" He ordered. He then looked over at Hermione, who still had Ron in her arms in the ground. "You should probably take Mr. Weasley too."  
  
Mcgonagall nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
By then the main hall was packed with curious students gathered round, trying to figure out what was going on. Murmured rumors spread through the crowd.  
  
With a flick of Professor Mcgonagall's wrist, the two students magically floated out of the heap. Hermione followed suite, carrying Ron. Within seconds they were down the hall in the care of Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"What happened?" the nurse cried when she saw the unconscious students.  
  
Mcgonagall shook her head. "We're not quite sure. It was an elevator accident."  
  
Madame Pomphrey's eyes widened. "Oh dear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles while inspecting the damage done to the elevator. How on Earth had that happened? He began to pace back and forth. He just didn't understand it. No one in Hogwarts could have messed with the elevator. He put too strong a spell on it. Not one single person here was powerful enough to break a spell like the one he'd used. He knew these darn muggle-devices would be trouble, but he never would've expected something like this.  
  
He placed another charm on the broken elevator, sealing it up so nothing could happen. He needed to come back with Filch and investigate it a little more later. But for now he had to deal with the task at hand.  
  
"Students, classes have been cancelled for the day. Please return to your common rooms immediately. Your prefects will bring you more news of what happened later on." He ordered, before walking down to the hospital wing himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered. She felt pain run through her body, though she wasn't quite sure why. She opened her eyes a little wider, and tried to sit up. Her head ached with such force that she was confined to her pillow. "Urgh…." She groaned. She could make out snatches of conversation.  
  
"What could have happened?"  
  
"…Couldn't have been a student……..lots of power to do something that great…"  
  
"But who's stronger than Dumbledore? Not anyone around here is…….."  
  
"……only…….You know who…."  
  
The voices trailed off, but Ginny was as alert as ever. She tried to cry out, mustering up her every ounce of energy. "No!"  
  
It only came out in a soft whisper.  
  
Dumbledore leapt from his chair and knelt at Ginny's bedside. "Oh your awake thank goodness, how do you feel?"  
  
Ginny tried to move her arm, and when she saw it she saw bruises everywhere. "What? What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore took Ginny's hand in his own. "Ginny, do remember an elevator?"  
  
She was confused. An Elevator? "No."  
  
"Are you sure? Ginny you were stuck up in an elevator with Harry, and…"  
  
Ginny tuned out. She remembered now. She remembered what had happened in that elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prove to me that your different, Ginny, Prove to me that your not just any Weasley!"  
  
"Would any other Weasley do that?"  
  
"Harry, do you like me? At all?"  
  
"I have waited since the day I met you to know if you have even the slightest feelings for me, and I am not waiting any longer. I am sick of being the timid little Weasley girl!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But, why am I here, Professor?" Ginny asked, her throat hurting more and more with each word.  
  
"Ginny, there was an accident. We're not quite sure what happened, but….the elevator crashed." He explained slowly.  
  
Ginny's head hurt. She was remembering more and more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"We're going to crash!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny finally understood. "But, what about Harry? He's…ok right?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "He's still alive…. he's just unconscious. And it looks as though he will be for a while. He was hit with a much bigger impact than you. He pretty much…broke your fall."  
  
Ginny felt a tear drop from her eye. Harry may not ever wake up…and it was all her fault?  
  
"Where is he? I want to see him!" she insisted. Dumbledore looked taken aback. "Ginny, he's in the bed right in the next room. You're too weak to walk over there. I'm afraid you're going to have to see him later."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. She could not rest without seeing Harry. It was all her fault they were like this, just because she wanted to ride the elevator.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Can you, uh, please move my bed into his room? I want to, eh, be in his room when he wakes up. So I can, you know, check on him and stuff." She rambled on.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Fair enough." He had that mysterious twinkle in his eye, which made Ginny blush.  
  
After they had positioned her bed a few inches beside Harry's, they left her alone with him. She was starting to get her strength back, and she turned so she was facing him.  
  
Ginny gasped when she saw his face. There was a deep cut along his left eyebrow, and his forehead was bruised badly. His lip was bleeding, and his cheeks were also bruised. She felt a few more tears fall, wondering if she looked the same.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." She whispered. "I should have never begged you to take the elevator with me. You were right! It was just a dumb muggle contraption!"  
  
She gently wiped the blood away from his lip. He didn't stir. She let her tears flow freely as she laid her head down on his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few rooms away, Hermione was sitting by Ron's bedside. He hadn't awaked yet, but his eyelids were twitching. Hermione ran her hand across his forehead.  
  
"I wonder what he was trying to tell me?" Hermione wondered out loud. "I just don't get why he fainted like that."  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes and shook his head, trying to focus on the face in front of him. "Herm-Hermione?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "You're awake." It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
He smiled back at her. But when he realized why he was here, in the hospital wing, the smile turned into a frown. "Hermione, they, they haven't found out yet have they?"  
  
She looked at him confusedly. "Found what out, Ron?"  
  
He relaxed on his pillow. He was safe for now. "Found out who…. broke the…. elevator."  
  
"They think it was just technical problems." Hermione explained.  
  
"It wasn't technical problems, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Come again?"  
  
"Hermione, I broke the elevator."  
  
Hermione just laughed. "Oh come on now Ron, don't be silly. You couldn't have done that! Don't blame yourself."  
  
He looked up at her sadly. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got angry. I didn't mean to…hurt them."  
  
Hermione became concerned. "Ron, quit talking like that. You're scaring me. Besides, you couldn't' have done that."  
  
He rested his head in his hands, ashamed. "Hermione, you've gotta listen to me. I did do it. I don't know how, or why, but I almost killed Harry and Ginny."  
  
Her eyes widened. Ron was creeping her out. "But, I don't understand! Why would you do that!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around the frightened girl. He didn't understand either. "Hermione, I don't know why or I would tell you. You've got to promise me you wont tell anyone until we figure out what happened to me."  
  
Hermione's logical brain went to work. "Ron, you don't think……You know who?"  
  
There was no answer. Ron just held her tighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny had been in Harry's room with him all day. She tried everything she could think of to wake him up, but to no avail. She was near to giving up.  
  
She was nearly healed, herself. Madame Pomphrey had given her some strengthening potion a few hours earlier, and that had helped her greatly.  
  
Ginny returned to the task at hand. She tried once again to gently shake Harry. He didn't even stir. She ran her finger on his cheek, but that wasn't working either.  
  
"Oh Harry," she spoke to him, "I was just about to find out if you really liked me! You can't leave me now! Oh, wake up please!" she felt herself breaking inside, and she placed a light kiss on his lips.  
  
She flopped over on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. It was white. As were the walls. White is a very empty color, a color that drained Ginny of all hope.  
  
Suddenly she heard a rustling from the other bed. Before she could even turn her head, she heard a raspy voice whisper, "Ginny Weasley, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
~AN~ Well, I have been writing this chapter for a while now, how did you all like it? I will try to get the next chapter up soon, remember I am looking for ideas for a new title! Peace! 


	6. So called best friend

Ok, I finally started writing the 6th chapter! I know you all have been waiting forever, I was just too lazy….doing other things. You know. Ok, here is some more special thanks. All the reviews you guys are giving me is really what's compelling me to keep writing this story! I love you all! (By the way, how do I use html to make this story all pretty? Just wondering)  
  
Thanks too….( I will just list your name, I don't have time to thank you all individually.)  
  
lookitsmecan'tyousee?  
  
EvilBunnies  
  
SPIFFANIE!!!!  
  
Meisako,  
  
FireyFaye  
  
HarryandGinny4eva  
  
Lorena  
  
Tiny Teddy  
  
Jme  
  
StephanieCook  
  
Rehtaeh  
  
Jello  
  
Bucky  
  
K I W I  
  
Cygnus Crux  
  
Mara Potter  
  
Thank you to all of you ppl, I really appreciate all your reviews! I know this is an evil way to get reviews…but how about I'll post up the next chapter… when I get…47 reviews. Yeah, that's right. So start posting them! I love you all!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ginny shot up in bed. She turned to look at Harry. He was smiling at her from his bed. "You're…you're ok?" she asked him, incredulously.  
  
He grinned even wider. "Never been better." She threw her arms around him in a tight hug, and a soft moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Oh, right. You're still hurt. Sorry." She apologized. He just laughed. "Ginny, we're alive! How did we survive that?"  
  
She just frowned. "Harry, you've been through much worse than that. What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry hugged her again. "I didn't want to lose you."  
  
A tear dropped from Ginny's hazel eyes. She didn't even realize how much she loved Harry until he was here, in the flesh, for her. She was about to speak when he wrapped his swollen arm around her and kissed her gently on the lips. She gasped at his fast pace, not truly believing that this was happening. She finally gave in to his kisses and let herself melt into his body, amazed by what a perfect fit they were.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione were permitted to leave the hospital wing a few hours earlier. Now they were up in the Gryffindor Common Room playing Wizard Chess. "Hey, Hermione, d'ya think Harry and Ginny are ok?" Ron asked, his older brother instinct setting in.  
  
She smiled a weak smile at him. "I hope so, Ron. I really hope so." He couldn't sit still. "I have to go check on them. You coming?" he asked.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Ron, it's way past curfew. We could get caught."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't care. If we do get caught, we'll just tell them the truth. We were worried about Harry and Ginny."  
  
Hermione smiled. She thought it was cute that he was so worried about his sister and best friend. "Besides, if they are awake, I wanna make sure nothing's going on." Ron explained. Hermione sighed. So much for being cute.  
  
They walked out of the common room and through the picture frame. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and she gasped a little at the touch. Ron heard and dropped it immediately.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'Could Ron possibly have…feelings for me?' she thought to herself. It was too good to be true. She placed her hand in his once more, to assure him that she shared the feelings, if there were any.  
  
They walked into the hospital wing, and looked for Harry's room. When they found it, the quietly opened the door and crept inside. Ron heard his sister's name being moaned and the rustle of blankets. "What the hell?" he asked, flipping on the light.  
  
Ginny almost didn't notice the light right away. Then she heard her brother's angry voice and saw a shocked Hermione standing behind him.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked, outraged.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Ron, it's not really your busine-"  
  
Hey threw her hand off. "Not my business? My so-called best friend was practically screwing my little sister and you say it's not my business?" he stopped screaming, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room.  
  
"So, what exactly was going on in here, anyways?" he asked Ginny, staring her right in the eye. She stared back just as defiantly, not about to back down to her brother.  
  
"Well, Ronny, if you haven't figured that out by now, I suppose Hermione over there is getting a little frustrated." Ginny said coolly. Ron blushed a violent red.  
  
"What are you talking about? Hermione and I, we don't, what?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Oh Ron, you two like each other, you are just the only one who hasn't realized it yet!"  
  
He clenched and unclenched his fists. "This isn't about me, it's about you. Don't you remember what we talked about before school? Harry doesn't love you, and I didn't want you running after him like a lost puppy."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "Just wait Ron, what are you talking about? I don't think it's your call."  
  
Ron stared at him. It was a look he only gave people like Malfoy. "How could you guys do this to me?" he uttered.  
  
"Ron, Hermione is my best friend, and you are going out with her? What's wrong with me going out with your best friend?" Ginny reasoned with him.  
  
Ron snarled. "That's different! And besides, Hermione and I aren't going out!"  
  
Hermione looked hurt. "We aren't?"  
  
Harry snickered. "Boy, did you mess up this time, Ron."  
  
Ron glared at all of them, before running out of the room. Hermione gave them an apologetic smile and followed him.  
  
Ginny's eye's welled up and she buried herself in Harry's shoulder. She knew it was too good to be true.  
  
"Harry…" she whispered. He was afraid to hear what she was about to say. "What are we going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~AN~ This was a short chappy, I just needed to add something, you know. I don't really know what to do with this story. What should be wrong with Ron? Should it be Voldemort? Or something else? HELP! REVIEWS make the world go round.  
  
QUESTION: Should Draco have any role in this story? Answer in your review. 


	7. Come with me

Harry Potter and the Elevator of Secrets- Chapter Seven  
  
~AN~ Ok, I really want to thank all of you guys for all of your suggestions and help on this story, I haven't been putting much effort into it because I have a lot going on here lately, but after reading your reviews, I am in a really good mood and decided to post a new chappy really soon! Also, I got my hair cut today and it looks really cute! It's all layered and soft! Hehehe don't mind me. Anyways, I will thank everyone individually down at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ron stormed down the hall, and stopped by the picture. The fat lady wasn't there, and now he had to stay outside the Gryffindor common room and wait until she returned. He sat down by the wall, and tried to blend in with the design there. He had so much anger boiling inside him, he could feel the heat radiating off his skin. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself as he wrung his hands.  
  
"Ron!" a voice came form down the hall. It was Hermione.  
  
"Leave me alone." He muttered.  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look. "Ron, I'm worried about you. You seem so angry." She sat down next to him by the wall.  
  
He put his head in his arms. "I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Weasley and Granger. You two are out a little late, don't you think?" a voice suddenly rang out from above them.  
  
Hermione gave Draco a hateful look. "What are you doing out here, Malfoy?"  
  
He smirked. "I am running and errand for Snape. But the real question is, what are YOU doing out here? I believe it's past curfew." He taunted them.  
  
Ron suddenly snapped his head up. "Will you both just PLEASE leave me alone?"  
  
Draco looked surprised. It wasn't very often one of the "dream team" yelled at their own friends.  
  
"Well, Hermione, looks like little Ronny-kins wants to be left alone. You'd better come with me." Draco said observantly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "And why should I follow you?" it made no sense, even to a smarty like Hermione.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what compelled him to say that. "I don't know. Come if you'd like." With that, he walked down the hall, his dark green robes billowing behind him. Hermione tried to resist her urge, but curiosity overcame her. She stood and followed Draco down the hallway, leaving Ron by himself in the hall.  
  
"Draco, wait! I'll come with you if you-" she stopped talking when she saw him giving her a strange look. "What?" she asked self-consciously.  
  
He stared intently at Hermione's face. "You called me Draco." He said simply.  
  
She was confused for a minute. "It's your name, is it not?"  
  
He just shook his head. "Only Slytherins call me Draco. Not even them, sometimes. To everyone, I'm just 'Malfoy'. A name that hardly describes me. And to my parents, I'm just 'son.' I just don't-" he quit talking when he realized what he was doing. Pouring his heart out to Hermione Granger. "Never mind."  
  
Hermione squinted her eyes. Was Draco Malfoy…actually being nice to her? "No, it's ok, go on. I don't mind."  
  
He bit his lip. What was wrong with him? "I said never mind, you filthy mudblood. Don't you know when to quit?" he snarled.  
  
Hermione looked taken-aback. "Why did I even come here with you?" she realized they were in the Owlrey. Hedwig hooted at her from the far corner.  
  
He frowned. He wasn't sure why he had requested that. "It's late. You should go back to your room."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco suddenly. She realized that he had changed a lot over the summer. His usually greasy blonde hair was light and silky, and his empty gray eyes seemed to have more depth to them. In the moonlight that washed over them, he almost looked…cute, she thought.  
  
Then she shook her head. "What am I thinking?" she said out loud.  
  
Draco looked at her with interest. He gave her a half smile. "What ARE you thinking, Hermione Granger?"  
  
She just cocked her head and grinned. Without another word, she turned and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The fat lady had long since returned and Ron had gone up to bed. As Hermione walked up the stairs, she thought about what had happened in the last hour. It made her head spin. She shook it off as she put on her nightgown and got into her bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry had experienced pain before, but not pain like this. It wasn't the pain in his head, or in his broken arm for that matter. It was the pain in his heart. He looked over at Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Her dark copper hair was falling over her face, hiding her smile from view. Harry couldn't believe how stupid he'd been all these years. Why had he worried about all those other girls when he'd had this, right here?  
  
But now that he had found it, it was twice as hard to accept that he couldn't have it. Was it worth sacrificing Ron's friendship, to be with Ginny?  
  
No.  
  
They would have to be friends. Just friends.  
  
Harry let out a sigh a defeat. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to do it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I hope you liked this chapter! Here's a compromise, the chapters will be kinda on the short side, but they will come out faster. Ok? Ok. Now for all my thank you's.  
  
Oh yeah, sorry for adding Draco. I know the majority of you said to leave him out, but I just couldn't help myself. (  
  
Kieka- yeah I know! Harry/Ginny stories are the best!  
  
Meisako- Thank you for the wonderful Idea for Draco that I *am* going to use, if you hadn't noticed by this chapter! Keep reading!  
  
Spiffanie- Yeah yeah yeah. Semalf the Newt…coming soon.  
  
Jme- sorry 'bout adding Draco. I just had to add something else to this plot.  
  
HarryandGinny4eva- sorry I added Draco, but I can assure you, and everyone else, that he WONT mess up Ginny and Harry. I LOVE G/H!  
  
Bucky- you're right. No more review black mail. Just give me lots and lots of reviews.  
  
Tropicalfrost86- I love cute stories…don't you? Hehe  
  
Tsar- thanks, I love when ppl say stuff like that 'bout my story, that it's wonderful 'n stuff…but I don't really get what you meant by your idea. That the elevator falling should be a test for their love? What?  
  
Tari- the whole Voldemort uses Ron to get to Harry was my original idea, but It's been done way too many times before, so I am trying to come up with something more original……but if nothing comes to mind I'll use that as my fall-back. Keep reading!  
  
Evilbunnies- Sorry I added Draco, but if ron wasn't gonna see Hermione for what he had, I had to make SOMEONE…maybe. Don't wanna give away the plot! By the way, you spelled individual right, and I didn't exactly get your explanation of html……there's no HTML choice, there's web page…is that it? Or not? Thank you for all the reviews you're my most avid reader…I think.  
  
Kkkkelly- I'm sorry, I don't agree with you. Draco is a good mad trapped in a bad man's body….( I guess you're going to have to deal with him being in this story! Thanks for the nice review, I will try to update as fast as I can!  
  
Me myself and I- Ron will quit his protective brother stuff…when he can. Right now I don't think it's the real Ron acting like this. Maybe it's……..*drum roll* evil possessed Ron? MAYBE!? Maybe not. Read on!  
  
THANK YOU EVERONE, I WILL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 8 OUT SOON! 


	8. The silver necklace

Chapter 8  
  
~AN~ I am having some major second thoughts on this story, I haven't decided if I should make it Hr/D, or Hr/R….I am leaning more towards Hr/D, but I don't know. Well, keep reading. Peace. Thank you everyone, I don't feel like listing to all right now, besides, only five ppl left me reviews on chapter seven. Believe it or not, lots of nice reviews ARE what make me wanna write more…….some food for thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day when Hermione woke up, she thought about everything. About Harry and Ginny who were still stuck in the hospital for three more days, Ron who was suddenly in no mood to talk to anyone, and now Draco who had a sudden spell of…. what? Niceness? Gratitude? Hermione couldn't find a word to describe it. She brushed her hair back into a wispy bun, and grabbed her book bag. She had double potions first off, after breakfast, not a very compelling way to start the day.  
  
Sighing, she began the walk down the stairs. She was surprised to find Ron waiting outside her door. "Uh…hi Ron" she said cautiously.  
  
He nodded at her. "Morning 'Mione." He handed her a small package and an envelope, and with that took of down the stairs. Hermione was very confused. She turned back around and walked right into her room.  
  
She sat down on her bed, leaving her books forgotten on the floor. She tore open the envelope first and a blue piece of paper fluttered into her lap. She picked it up and read Ron's messy handwriting.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't know what's wrong with me. I get overcome by these urges, and there is nothing I can do about it. Maybe I'm sick. I don't know. But I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way. Can you ever forgive me? I do love you. Don't forget that. The present isn't much, I know, but it was the best I could do.  
  
Yours, Ron  
  
Hermione felt a tear escaping her eye. She left it, and opened the package. A small black box fell out, and she opened it with shaky hands. A small necklace was inside. The charm was a simple silver heart. Hermione gasped, and accidentally dropped the necklace to the ground. She then proceeded to pick it up and fasten it around her neck. It was strangely warm on her bare skin, giving her a strange feeling. She just brushed it off, assuming it to be the feeling of love.  
  
She then ran out the door. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late for Potions. She already missed breakfast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny were playing wizard chess in the hospital wing. Neither if them were healthy enough yet to walk or doing anything physical, so Madam Pomphrey was keeping them in for a few more days.  
  
"That brother of mine, he can really get worked up over something, huh?" Ginny said lightly, trying to make it seem funny.  
  
Harry didn't laugh. Instead, he gave her a sad look. "Ginny, I don't think Ron's going to cool down about this."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Sure he will."  
  
Harry, however, couldn't be sure. "Listen to me Ginny, I don't think this is going to work. Ron will never approve of us doing this, and I don't think it's worth it to lose his friendship, when we can still be friends." He explained.  
  
Ginny felt the tears pushing the backs of her eyes, but she was determined not to let Harry see her cry. "You don't think I'm worth it to you?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Ginny, I would give anything to be with you. But, you saw Ron. You know how he gets. Why can't this just be easier? Why does everything in my life have to be so damn difficult?" he was near shouting now.  
  
Ginny placed her hand on his. She didn't know what to say. As much as she hated to admit it, Harry was right. They couldn't be together. "Could we at least…you know…see each other in secret?" she asked him hopefully. He gave her a pained look.  
  
"I guess we could try. But I don't really want to get in trouble either. We've lost enough points for Gryffindor. Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed when the tears started falling from her eyes. He tried to comfort her, but it was no use. He was just as heartbroken as she was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron waited expectantly for Hermione in Potions. But even after ten minutes of class, the seat next to him was still empty. He began to get worried. Suppose she didn't want to see him? Or if she refused to forgive him?  
  
Just then there was a thundering of footsteps down the hall. Then the door flew open and a very flustered Hermione ran in. Ron relaxed when he saw the glint of silver around her neck. "Sorry, Professor, I, uh, wasn't feeling well, and you know, I," she mumbled.  
  
Professor Snape looked delighted to have a reason to take points from Gryffindor. "That's no excuse, Miss Granger, that'll be 20 points from Gryffindor and I'd like to see you after class. Now please take your seat." He instructed, a grin on his face.  
  
Draco began laughing uncontrollably. Imagine, Granger having to serve detention? Snape looked up at him sharply. "Now, normally, Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't mind a bit of laughter in my classroom, but now is defiantly not the time. You can join Miss Granger after class."  
  
Draco started to open his mouth to protest. No one gave him detention! "But sir-"  
  
Snape cut him off. "I am in no mood right now." Draco sighed and sunk into his seat. He didn't want any contact with Granger if necessary, after what had happened the night before. He still felt somewhat uncomfortable about the situation, something that didn't often happen to him.  
  
Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered jokingly, "Nice necklace. Where'd you get it?"  
  
Hermione was glad to see him back to his old self. "Hmm…. from my secret admirer I suppose." She joked right back.  
  
They smiled at each other and he grabbed for her hand underneath the table. For that particular moment, life was good.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN~ sorry my chapters are so short, but I just don't have enough time to write them that long….well…..what will happen after class with Snape? Read to find out Reviews, reviews, reviews! ( 


	9. Enemies in Lust

Chapter 9  
  
PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE.  
  
~AN~ OK, don't be alarmed about what happens in this chapter…they are teenagers, their hormones are outta whack, and some things just happen. Hr/R shippers, don't give up all hope on me, I haven't forgotten about you….I have a plan that will appease everyone. So yeah, this is going to be a weird chapter. Just stick with me, Ok? (Sorry, more Harry/Ginny coming in later chapters.)  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok everyone, just finish the potion and I will come by and grade you all." Snape instructed over the loud noise of the students chattering. Hermione and Ron were working together, and Harry was off working with, just his luck, Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Do you want me to crush the spiders?" Hermione asked Ron knowingly. He shuddered and pushed the small sack of dried spiders her way. She giggled and began pounding them into a fine powder.  
  
"Hey Hermione…" Ron began, unsure of how to bring up the subject, "Um, look. I know I gave you that note and everything, but I don't think that was enough. I really don't know what came over me and I'm sure it's all over now." He explained.  
  
Hermione nodded absentmindedly, and said, "Yeah sure Ron, everything is fine." She looked up from her work and smiled at him. She then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, uh, what kind of potion are we making anyways? I think I missed the explanation." Hermione speculated.  
  
Ron scratched his head. "I don't know it's kinda weird. Like, almost a love potion, but not? Do you know what that is?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "We're making a Lust Potion? But, why?" it seemed hard to believe that Snape wasn't afraid that there would be any "accidents." Although, and accident with this kind of potion would probably be something Snape would find amusing.  
  
Ron grinned. "Lust potion, huh? Shall we give it a try?" he joked.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Suppose we didn't do it right, Ron. Then perhaps by morning we'd have two heads or something."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Oh wouldn't that be wonderful?"  
  
Hermione smiled. Just then the bell rang. Ron left the table quickly to get his bag, leaving Hermione alone with the potion.  
  
"I wonder….." she thought. She dipped her index finger into the bubbling potion and dropped a bit on the tip of her tongue. It burned for a second, then gave her a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then she followed Ron over to her bag.  
  
He looked up at her. She was blushing like mad, but he couldn't figure out why. "Hi Ron." She said.  
  
He furrowed his brow. 'Uh…hi 'Mione. Coming?"  
  
She tucked her arm in his and nodded, and began to walk out the door. "Excuse me, Miss Granger, where are you going?" Snape barked at her.  
  
She smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh crap, my detention!" she quickly kissed Ron on the cheek, and ran back into the potion's classroom. "See you later Ron!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Snape and Malfoy were both staring at her from Snape's desk. "Um…hi." She said uncomfortably. This was her first detention without Ron or Harry.  
  
Snape just shook his head. "As much as I know you two won't enjoy working together, I must insist on you doing so. The first years left my potions cabinet a mess when I sent one back to look for some supplies, and you two will spend however long it takes reorganizing it. Here is the keys, have a nice night." And with that, he handed Malfoy the key and stalked out of the room, probably going to Lunch. "And no Magic!" he called out behind him.  
  
"Funny seeing you here, Granger." Malfoy retorted.  
  
Hermione set her bag on the floor. "Yeah, sure. So, we better get started, this isn't exactly my idea of a fun Friday night."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I can make anything fun."  
  
Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Malfoy just shuffled his feet. "Well, you know, if you just wanna work, then you know, whatever." He walked over to the closet, and unlocked the cabinet. Various mismatched bottles, bags of dry supplies, and vials littered the shelves, and a few things fell out onto the floor.  
  
Hermione could still feel the burning sensation in her throat; slowly making it's way down to the pit of her stomach. She tried her best to ignore and began pulling ingredients off the shelves and stacking them in piles on the hard cement floor.  
  
Malfoy stood above her watching her. "What are you doing?" he asked her incredulously.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a look of disbelief. "Malfoy, I am doing just what Snape told us too. In case you already forgot, that was to rearrange the potions cabinet." She spat, like it was the easiest thing in to world.  
  
He chuckled at her innocence. "As much as I respect Snape, he isn't very smart. He just left two young teenagers alone in a closet with just about every potion ever invented. You know what we could DO with this stuff?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "For your information, we are two young teenagers that want to have nothing to do with each other, and I am NOT stealing potions from Snape again."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Again? You mean you've stolen potions from Snape before?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I didn't say that. You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Draco just laughed. "Hermione Granger, I am smarter than you think. I saw you sneak a taste of that lust potion. You probably thought you could use it to please your little boyfriend, Weasley, huh?"  
  
She blushed like mad. "I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him.  
  
"Don't you play dumb with me. But what you don't know is that the potion doesn't take effect until it reaches your stomach. Which should be any minute now. And then you fall completely, utterly, head over heels in love with the nearest male. For the time being. I guess you missed that little part of the explanation, huh?" Draco smiled evilly at the girl's back. Her shoulders heaved as his words sunk in.  
  
She turned around abruptly and looked him right in the eye. "You- you're making that up." She prayed.  
  
He smiled. "Nope."  
  
She only had one thought running through her mind then. To get away from Malfoy before the potion set in. But then she saw the way the light shone across his face, and she couldn't pull herself away from his eyes. The eyes that she'd once thought to be so empty, now looked so full of hidden longings, and she stood still in her place.  
  
Draco stared back at her intently. He wasn't really sure what to do, but then he saw it in her eyes. The misted over, dazed, longing look. It was Lust. Pure, undaunted, lust. He knew nothing but to pull her into her arms and kiss her. Simple as that.  
  
He leaned in a tiny bit and a small gasp escaped her lips. He paused, not really sure why he was pursuing this. He hated Granger, and he hated Mudbloods. But he liked the feeling of control that he had over the girl. This was his one chance to get back at the dream team.  
  
Draco leaned in even farther and kissed her softly on the lips, and surprisingly she gave in immediately and put her arms around his neck. He uneasily rested his own arms around her waste, holding her close but keeping his distance at the same time. She willingly deepened the kiss, and he ran his tongue over the inside of her mouth, exploring places he had never given a second thought on Granger.  
  
Then reality sunk in and Hermione tried to resist the urge of the potion. She suddenly became very aware of the necklace hanging on her chest. It felt oddly warm in the cold, damp dungeons. She pushed Malfoy away slightly, her face resting against his cheek. It was smooth and soft. "Malfoy…" she whispered, "Get off of me."  
  
He inwardly smirked. "And if I don't"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Then I guess…I'll be forced to kiss you again. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?"  
  
"Of course not." He ran his finger up her cheek. His mind was screaming at him to throw her aside, and go on with his life, but his body begged to differ. "What's going on?" he asked himself confusedly. Maybe it was just male instinct.  
  
Hermione's insides were spinning, as the potion went into full effect, but she confused it with love. She nuzzled her face in Malfoy's shoulder, and she smiled as he began kissing the side of her face, and eased his way down to her neck. He sucked on her neck gently, and got a little rougher as she didn't pull away.  
  
"I wonder how's she's gonna explain the hickey to Weasley tomorrow." Malfoy joked with himself, thinking these thoughts as he continued to appease Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy…Malfoy!" Hermione cried, gasping for air. He scowled at the sound of hearing his last name, but stopped altogether when he realized she wanted something. "You know, if you wanna do this right, you gotta call me by my real name."  
  
She frowned. "Ok, Draco, then. How long does this stuff last? Did Snape tell you that, too, before I got here?"  
  
Malfoy thought for a moment. He didn't know whether or not he should tell her. "Well, Granger, you see…."  
  
"Hey, what happened to the first name basis?" she interjected.  
  
He grinned. "Ok, Hermione, I'll just tell you straight out. This is going to be the hardest week of your life."  
  
Hermione's eye's widened. "A WEEK?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Geez, don't look so forlorn. Do you think I want you hanging off of me for a week either? This isn't going to be a picnic for either if us."  
  
Hermione dropped to the floor. Draco felt compelled to follow her down. He rested her head on his shoulder. "What about Ron?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Oh now this IS a problem. Poor little Weasley."  
  
Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "Be nice."  
  
He frowned inwardly. "I'm sorry."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. "Really?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Well, yeah. If we've got to be in love for a week because you just HAD to try the lust potion, then I guess I gotta play along too."  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands. "How do I get myself into these messes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~AN~ sorry to leave you hanging like that, but it's late and I'm tired. Don't worry, Hr/R is still a possibility…and I know Draco was really OOC, but whatever. Work with me here. I'll try to update soon. Reviews would be nice. {^.^}  
  
~Tina 


	10. Anything for you

Hey well, I know it's been awhile.I'm really really sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been putting off writing this..I don't know, I just couldn't think of any ideas. I am beginning to think the start of this story is cheesy.I may rewrite it sometime.anyhow..THANK YOU to everyone who left me encouraging reviews in these passed few months..it's because of YOU PEOPLE that this new chapter is here..love ya!  
  
~*~  
  
Only about thirty minutes had passed. Hermione was sitting on the cool cement floor with her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly he jumped up. "Hermione, given a moment to think about this situation, I just realized how much fun I could have with you tonight. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to use you to my full advantage."  
  
The effect of the potion was winning over her mind, and she nodded in agreement. "Yes, Draco, I agree that we could have a lot of fun tonight. What did you have in mind?" Her words were slurred together in a lovesick sort of way, assuring him that the spell was in full effect. Her eyes had a glazed over look to them, almost as if she wasn't looking at him, but somewhere else, somewhere only she could see.  
  
Draco laughed inwardly at her lack of resistance. If only she could see herself now. He decided to try out her self-control, seeing if she'd make all the moves on him. "Well, let's start with a romantic walk along the lake outside, shall we?"  
  
Hermione hooked her arm in his. "Anything for you." She gave him a hinting smile.  
  
They were about to leave the potions closet when Draco stopped and grabbed a couple of vials of left over lust potion. 'Just in case,' he thought to himself.  
  
They started up the stairs from the dungeons and quietly made their way outside. The air was cool and there was a light breeze, but it was a perfect night for a midnight walk. As they came closer to the lake, Hermione nonchalantly slipped her hand in Draco's. A small smile played on his face as he thought, 'this is going to be easier than I thought'.  
  
"Where are we going, Draco?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
He looked at her with a playful look in his eyes. It almost made him feel bad, how he was leading her on like this. But she was the one who took the potion, now she would have to suffer the consequences. Besides, he wasn't forcing her to do anything. By now they had passed Hagrid's cabin and were nearing the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows when she saw where he was leading her. They walked part way into the forest and right to a small shack that would be completely hidden from view unless you knew what you were looking for. Draco pulled a set of keys out of a pocket from inside his robes and quickly unlocked the door. He shoved Hermione inside and came in after her, shutting the door and locking it behind him. With a certain suave air to him, he dropped the keys back into his pocket.  
  
Hermione took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room they were in was big enough to comfortably hold two people, and also included a small couch. On the walls were pictures of Slytherins, probably from years ago, with their girlfriends. "What is this place?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
Grinning Draco pointed to one of the pictures. "That's my dad. And some girl. This place is passed down from Slytherin to Slytherin each year. It's impossible to get caught here. It's great. And this is my year."  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Seriously? What have you done here?"  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. "What have I done here? Hmm, let's see I brought Harry and Ron and we had a tea party." He turned up his nose. "Honestly 'Mione, you'd think that you, being as smart as you are, would be able to use your imagination a little bit."  
  
She just laughed, not fully understanding what he was saying. "Well, would you like to show me?" she asked coyly, leaning over so that she was resting her body against his. The sudden closeness of the situation surprised Draco greatly, causing him to lose his balance and fall over onto the couch. Hermione tumbled after him onto his lap. A soft giggle escaped her lips.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, giving Draco a little while to think things through. He weighed his choices. He could go ahead with what was obviously coming between the two of them, and have yet another girl to add to his list of successes. Or he could just stop right now and not go any further with this pathetic girl who was practically throwing herself at him. When he put it in that perspective, he didn't understand why he even stopped to think about it at all.  
  
He leaned forward the tiniest bit and lightly kissed her neck. Her arms made their way around his neck and she somehow found his lips with her own.  
  
All sorts of thoughts were running through Draco's mind. Somehow this "victory" didn't feel quite as good as the others. He thought that perhaps it was because, for once, it wasn't his dazzling charm and tricks that had made the girl fall for him. For once, he hadn't had to do a thing. And he wasn't used to that.  
  
He wasn't sure how he was going to pull off this next week with Hermione. It was going to take a lot of explaining. As much as he hated her, he couldn't very well let the whole school know she had messed up a potion and done something dumb for a change. Even a Slytherin couldn't do that to her. Besides, when she wasn't being a know-it-all, she was actually kind of fun to be with. Especially when she was so crazy about him.  
  
So everyone would think he was crazy for hanging out with a Gryffindor. So what? The Slytherins would think he was just using her, and everyone else already hates him, what harm was in it for him? He grinned as Hermione began trying to undo the clasp in the front of his robes, without much luck.  
  
He made up his mind right then and there, maybe it wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done, but he was going to be with Hermione. For the week.  
  
She gave up on his robes and made up for it by undoing her own. Draco laughed a small laugh that Hermione didn't even hear, or chose not to hear. He obliged her by undoing his robes himself, and finally kissed her lips, as passionately as he was willing to let himself be.  
  
~*~  
  
End of chapter TEN!!!!! Again.I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out and I'm double sorry that it's not very long.but I have some good ideas so this next chappy wont take years I promise. Also, I'm really really glad ppl left such nice encouraging reviews...i'm over 100 now! Ja Matta. 


	11. Plain and simple truth

AN- yes, the chapters are flying out now.I guess I made you wait so long you kinda deserve these chapters now. Ahahaha...anyways.I'm gonna try to keep up the pace a little here..I'm hoping I can find some ways to tie Harry and Ginny back in..I kinda forgot about them.well hopefully this chapter will make everyone happy. (  
  
~*~  
  
Ron quietly pulled on his robes, which were lying untidily on the floor by his bed. Suddenly his foot struck his trunk, as a result of him meandering in the dark. "Ouch!" he cried out in pain, then clamped his own hand over his mouth for safety. He didn't want to wake anyone. He clasped his robes in front and made his way out the front door of his room.  
  
He made his way down the stairs, going over what he was going to say in his head. 'Hey, what's up?' He shook his head in disgust. Too casual. 'I've been thinking about you,' he tried again, throwing out that idea too. He thought some more and decided on, 'Hermione, I just couldn't sleep tonight, I needed to see you.' The plain and simple truth.  
  
Halfway back up the stairs to the girls' rooms, he realized his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating like a drum. 'Why am I so nervous?' he asked himself. Shaking it off, he found himself in front of Hermione's door. He rapped quickly on it three times, and waited, leaning against the wall coolly. After waiting a minute, he tried again. Nobody answered so he stuck his head in the door. "Hermione?" he whispered. Ginny sat up in her own bed and did a double take when she saw her brother standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ron! It's the middle of the night! What are you doing here?" she cried out in surprise.  
  
He rushed over and tried to quiet her down by holding his hand over her mouth. "Where is Hermione? I really need to see her."  
  
Ginny blinked her eyes, still waking up. She looked over to Hermione's bed, still made and waiting for her. She gave her brother a confused shrug. "I guess she hasn't came to the room yet. I wonder where she is. I'd think she'd be with you." Ginny gave him a sly grin, however, Ron didn't smile back.  
  
"She got detention today. I'm really worried about her." He explained.  
  
Ginny just stared at him. "Why are you so worried? Who'd she get detention from?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
Ginny laughed and playfully punched Ron in the stomach. "You moron, she got detention from Snape?! He's probably having her clean the whole castle with a toothbrush! Of course she's not back yet!"  
  
Ron shook his head. "She wouldn't take this long. And besides, Malfoy got detention too, at the same time. He probably did something to her."  
  
Ginny could see the anger in his eyes, and decided to ignore it. Now that she was awake, she had bigger problems to worry about than Hermione's leave of absence, which could easily be explained. "Ron, go back to bed. Hermione will be back in a little bit and you can see her in the morning. I'll tell her you stopped by." On that thought, she shoved Ron out of the room and closed the door. She could hear him muttering outside.  
  
Shaking her head, she went back to her bed and sat cross-legged on top of it. She hadn't seen Harry since they had decided to just be friends, she had gone back to her room early to catch up on some homework. She still couldn't believe that Harry had feelings for her; she never thought that her dreams of being with him could possibly come true. And now that she knew that they could be together, she thought Ron was hardly an obstacle in their relationship.  
  
'Why doesn't Harry agree with me? Ron would get over it eventually, he'd have to. I mean, of all the people in this world I could be with, you'd think he'd want it to be Harry the most. His best friend. He should trust Harry.' She thought to herself in despair.  
  
In attempt to calm herself down, she opened the window in the room, which happened to be right next to her own bed. A breeze flew across her; it was a windy night. On second thought, she tried to close it again, but the latch was stuck. 'Oh, wonderful,' Ginny thought sarcastically. Now she was depressed as well as freezing.  
  
Forcing herself to ignore the cold, she thought about her situation. There was really nothing she could do to change Harry's mind. He was a loyal friend. 'Too loyal.' Ginny thought sadly. She threw herself back against her pillow and wallowed in self-pity.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron couldn't get himself to go back to his room. Something about Hermione being alone with Malfoy at this time of night gave him an unnerving feeling. He paced the floor in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, deciding what to do with himself. Suddenly he felt his blood boil once more, and he went back upstairs to find Harry.  
  
He let himself into the bedroom and saw Harry sitting in his bed polishing his broomstick. "Harry..?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked up in surprise. "Oh, sorry. When I can't sleep, I shine up my broomstick." He grinned embarrassedly. "Now I've told you why I'm awake.what about you?"  
  
Ron slumped down onto his own bed across from Harry's. "I can't sleep. All I can think about is Hermione. She's still out doing her detention with Malfoy." He explained.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you went to check on her, Ron."  
  
Ron frowned sheepishly. "Unfortunately I did. Her bed was empty. That means she and Malfoy are still in the dungeons together. Alone." His heart was beating unusually hard.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry said in protest, "I don't understand you, Ron. She's with MALFOY. What do you think is going on? They are probably insulting each other and getting the work done as quickly as possible. Malfoy is probably making 'Mione do all the work too. You know how he is. Don't be so uptight. Get some sleep. You need it."  
  
Ron mumbled beneath his breath angrily. Why didn't anyone understand what he was feeling?  
  
Why didn't he understand what he was feeling?  
  
"So, you're going to lay off my sister, right?" he asked Harry with a strange amount of rudeness to his voice. The question surprised even himself, the second it left his lips. However, he couldn't take it back.  
  
Overcoming to urge to do something rash, Harry answered calmly, "As a matter of fact, Ronald Weasley, I AM going to "lay off" your sister. But I hope you remember that in the future. I'm doing it for you. I don't want to, mind you, because I love Ginny. I know that you don't want me dating her and I'm going to honor that. But you can't stop me from loving her. That just comes naturally."  
  
With that, Harry turned over and went to sleep, leaving Ron to ponder his own thoughts alone. In the dark of the room, Ron didn't even recognize his thoughts as his own.  
  
'He may love her now, but that will be his downfall. I'll show Harry Potter up yet.'  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, don't be alarmed.I'm leading up to the main conflict.mwahaha..Sorry there wasn't any lusty Hermione/Draco in this chapter.I needed a chapter to sort some things out with Harry and Ron and Ginny.anyhow.What would you all think if I changed this story's title to "Enemies in Lust" ??? hm? I hate the current title and I think this one is cool.tell me what you think in reviews ok? Thanks! 


End file.
